A New Begginning
by azrael
Summary: On Hold.....unfinished.....**Slash Alert!!!!** This is set roughly twelve or so years after our favorite heroes finished Hogwarts. This would eventually be slash so be warned. Reviews please, since this is my first HP fic,
1. Default Chapter

My Default Chapter:

As you might have noticed this is not the first chapter. I just wanted to give you some idea of what to expect of what I'm supposed to be writing. As of this time, I have an idea of where I want the story to go, but how I'm going to get there is another thing altogether.

I have to go you first and foremost a warning, this would eventually be slash, meaning it would feature relationships between males. So if you don't want to read that kind of stories, then please don't proceed any further, there are other stories on the archives that you might like.

This where I'll be posting the updates that I've done and some news, so check here often to find my work. Eventually I would get into the Gen stories believe it or not but in the meantime. ^_^ Enjoy this one and please Review this is my first Harry Potter fic, (now second) and if you want to criticize me, please do it in a nice way, since I'm easily hurt **grins**.

P.S. can anyone tell me where i can find a beta, i don't know if my grammar is right? and I need help.

Updates:

A New Begginning

Pairing: Harry P./Ron W.  
Rating: GP at least for until this chapter  
Disclaimer: Not mine, my idol JK Rowling owns them, I'm just playing in the sandbox that she created.  
Warning: this is **slash**, actually it's going to be, for this chapter and probably the next one would be for General Audiences.  
Notes: This happens after the gang graduates from Hogwarts. Roughly after twelve years in a world that I hope would be the real one in the books, but I know it wouldn't be. so let me have my fun

dec. 25 Happy Christmas, I transferred the directory of the story and revised some parts of the first Chapter, though you wouldn't be able to know. and please review, and give me ideas on how to make the story better.   


dec. 26 Added Chapter two, hopefully the story would make some sense now. 

The Unexpected Wedding Date

Pairing: Percy W./Oliver W.  
Rating: GP at least for until this chapter  
Warning: Slash Alert !!!!  
Notes: Percy's needs to attend a wedding, so he needs a date fast. But where could he find one? 

dec. 25 Posted the first part.

dec. 26 Here's part two, hope you all like it, reviews please. I'm down on my knees begging you (actually I'm not, i'm sitting in front of my monitor typing but you wouldn't know that or would you? anyway i'm begging just the same.


	2. Chapter 1: Questions and Dreams

Harry Potter and something (Still Untitled)

Author/ff.net: Azrael  
Paring: Harry P./Ron W.  
Rating: GP at least for this chapter.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, my idol JK Rowling owns them, I'm just playing in the sandbox that she created.  
Warning: this is **slash**, actually it's going to be, for this chapter and probably the next one would be for General Audiences.  
Notes: This happens after the gang graduates from Hogwarts. Roughly after twelve years in a world that I hope would be the real one in the books, but I know it wouldn't be. so let me have my fun and please review, and give me ideas on how to make the story better.   


Chapter One: Questions and Dreams 

**** 

"Protect my Daddy, Uncle George and Fred, Uncle Percy and Oliver, Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Charlie and his dragons, Uncle Bill and Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny and Uncle Colin and also Aunt Hermione and Uncle Vicky. And take care of my mum, please tell her that I love her and that I miss her, and tell her don't worry that I'm taking care of daddy and I'm making him drink his vitamins and stuff,"

Ronald Weasly listened to his eight year old son, Ruelf, as he knelt at the side of his bed. His words were like a wand through his heart. Ruelf, bless his little heart seems to be handling the death of her mother much better than he did. His eyes had never lost their light and his smile is as big as ever. Ron thanked the heavens everyday for keeping his son by his side, he wouldn't know how he'd cope if he lost him.

"and don't forget I'm going to be nine in five months and I still haven't got a letter from Hogwarts, tell Professor Dumbledor to send it now I know that I'm too young but I know lots of magic that Aunt Hermione taught me so I'd make a good Gryffindor -" This request may seem odd to most people, but Ronald's family isn't most people, They're wizards and witches. They do fly in brooms to get to places, well that and Floo powder or by portkey, they do wear robes, but most of them don't have warts on top of their crooked nose, although Victor Krum, his best friend's husband, has the most crooked nose that Ron knows. Ron smiled, remembering the time, when Hermione gave Ruelf a mock potions exam, and his son added a little too much leech juice, suffice to say it was a disaster, cauldron began it's bubbling sound and before they knew it, some of the liquid were spewed in every direction and one such landing was Hermione's own husband, Viktor, with the boils and warts appearing on the famous seeker's nose, he looked like the quintessential witch, even his wife, Herm-own-ninny couldn't stop herself from laughing only the pout of her husband lips made her stop. .

"Thank you kindly," Ruelf concluded, he got up from his knees and hopped into the white-canopied bed that Fleur, insisted that he'd have even though he was a boy. Ron squeezed his sons little body, and tucked the bundle to the bed. Ruelf leaned upward and wrapped his short arms around his father's chest. "I love you Daddy."

Ron hugged his son back, glad that he had his son, and that he loved his father as much as his father loved him. "And I love you too, Ruelf." He said before helping him lie down again. He'd been a parent long enough to know that though the child's words was sincere, he wasn't above using them to extend his nine p.m. bedtime a few minutes longer.

"Oh, Daddy, do I have to sleep now? I'm not even sleepy yet.." his son explained, but gave a yawn as soon as he uttered those words. 

"Yes, you do, young man." Ron answered with a smile, his voice full of love and warmth for his son. He ruffled his red hair, that was so like his own. When he got the smile that he wanted, he leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Good night, my little wizard."

"Goodnight Daddy, Sleep tight, and don't let the boggarts bite."

"We don't have a boggart on the house, Ruelf." He said, performing his role in their nightly ritual. His son giggled as his father left the room, closing the door behind him.

Ron trooped down the carpeted stairways of their recently renovated fifty year old house he and Ruelf shared. Some of his friends told him that he was daft to move out of the house he and Fleur had bought. His son needed the continuity they said, it wasn't wise to uproot the child for the home that he was borne in. But Ron didn't agree, and those who knew him best are behind him on this particular decision. He and his son needed a fresh new start. They brought most of the furniture with them, so things were the same, but some weren't. This home, in some way is still their old home, but without the pain. This house held hope for new beginning.

Ron hunkered down at the teak desk in the first-floor room he'd designed as his office and pulled out the reports and files for the Goodall deposition. He worked at the Ministry of Magic, legal division, not many wizard folk needed a lawyer, but that was what he was, though he worked at the ministry, he also have a private practice so to speak. When witches and wizards, feel that they've been had, like their broom wasn't flying properly and they got an unfortunate in flight accident due to some hex cast upon it, they go to him to sue and get them compensation. Kind of like when muggles have a car accident or any accident. Muggles is what the wizards and witches called non-magic folks, someone who doesn't own any broom that flies, so to speak. This particular case was crazy to say the least, Goodall was accusing his client that he cursed his broom, just because his client took his time looking at his broom. Goodall was saying that his client was hexing his broom to cause his accident, he wasn't hurt and the broom wasn't hexed, but he still felt that he was wronged. Rubbing his forefinger and thumb on his forehead. That's why he kept advising Kinnison to wear glasses so he didn't have to squint too much when looking. He said that he was only looking at Goodall Cleansweep, and for all intents and purposes, he believes his client, unfortunately Goodall doesn't, the stupid git, wouldn't listen to reason.

Being one of the best wizard barrister, Ron does get to choose his cases, but sometimes he was still forced to work extended hours. He made it a point to hold off overtime until Ruelf was asleep. That decision resulted in many long nights, but the uninterrupted time with his son is more than worth it.

For the millionth time, Ron wished that he'd listened to his mum, when she tried to tell her that family is important, but he didn't listen, but now he understood.

Family was important. He wished that he and Fleur could have shared more nights with Ruelf, watching him grow. But wishing couldn't change the past, however much he wanted it too. The fact, that he hadn't been a good husband to his wife until she was too sick to enjoy him. He just hoped that when she looks down on them now, that she'd take some joy in that, seeing that he'd learned what she and his mother had tried to tell him. It wasn't much, but it was all that he could hope for.

**********

"Daddy," Ruelf said the next morning at breakfast, his mouth full with one of the blueberry pancakes that Ron had prepared for breakfast.

"Now, Ruelf, what did I tell you about talking when your mouth is full. I've told you about that a million times." Ron chided. He placed three pancakes and four strips of bacon on his own plate and sat at the kitchen counter next to his son.

"Sorry, Daddy. I forgot." Ruelf said, his mouth still full.

Ron hid his smile by taking a swallow of his coffee. He found it to be one of the toughest parental jobs, keeping a straight face when his son did something funny.

"Daddy." Ruelf said again, this time with no food on his mouth. "Do you think that it's time for me to have another parent?"

Ron almost choked on his pancakes and then patted his chest to get the air flowing into his lungs again.

"Are you alright, Daddy?" his son asked, his eyes full of fear. The one look that Ron had hoped never to see again. Fear. Fear of losing someone that he loves. Fear of something tragic happening.

Ron quickly swallowed the food that was lodged on his throat and reassured his son that he was fine.

"So," Ruelf repeated, "do you think that I would have a new mommy soon?"

Ron looked into the big, blue eyes, that was so identical to Fleur's and tried to stall for time. "Why pumpkin, do you want a new mommy?"

Ruelf scrunched up his nose while he pondered his fathers' question, his milk mustache twitching as he perused his lips. "Well, Mommy said that I would get a new parent when it was time. Do you think that it's time yet, Daddy?"

Ron had felt sucker-punched. Fleur had said that to their son? He gazed out the kitchen window at the clear morning sky, a hint of a sunny day to come, and tried to come out with the appropriate answer to his son's question. He hadn't formed one when he returned his gaze to his son. "Ruelf, what made you think of this now?"

He hunched his small shoulders and stabbed his fork into his remaining pancakes. "All the other kids I know, have mommies. Kyrie has Aunt Hermione. Hal, has two daddies, Uncle Percy and Uncle Oliver, and my friend Sarah got a new mommy after hers died. I just thought that it would be time for God to give me one. I mean I'm the only kid I know that has only one parent."

The matter of fact way that his son answered his question relieved some of his anxiety. It didn't appear as he's been thinking about it for too long or too hard about the new parent that Fleur had promised him. He still had time to formulate an answer.

He glanced at his wristwatch, that his best friend Harry Potter had given him for his twenty fifth birthday. "It's time for us to go pumpkin. Finish your breakfast so I can get you to Mum before I go to the ministry. We'll talk about your new parent tonight."

Ruelf efficiently finished his breakfast as Ron knew he would. His son has always loved to go to the Burrow, he knew that he could ask his grandmother to prepare any food that he wanted without having to do chores, unlike his father.

Ruelf chatted excitedly as he prepared his books to go to his grandparents. Ron smiled at his son, but his thoughts were still on his earlier question. He thought that he did a good job with his son, but obviously he needed another parent figure. He needed a new mommy, so to speak.

When his son finished, he stood at the fireplace. Smiling at his father, he grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it at the fireplace. "The Burrow." Ruelf said clearly, he looked back at his father, "Don't forget tonight Daddy, Uncle Harry would be coming to dinner later, so don't be late, he promised to bring me a Puddlemere United pajamas." With one last smile in his father's direction, Ruelf walked into the flames and was gone.

Ron looked at the grandfather clock at the corner. It was not your ordinary clock. It was completely useless if you wanted to know the time, but otherwise it's very informative. It had three golden hands, each of them was engraved with the names of his family. There were no numerals around it, but the descriptions of where each family might be. "Home," "school," "work," but there was also "traveling," "the Burrow," "hospital," "mortal peril," and in the position of where the number six would be on a normal clock, was "eternal rest" where his wife's name has been in for the last three years. He still haven't had the heart to remove her name off of it.

When the hand bearing his sons name, moved from "traveling" to "the Burrow" he grabbed some floo powder for himself and threw it at the fireplace. He could apparate if he wanted to, but to that, he needed to be able to visualize where he wanted to appear in, and for that he needed a clear mind. Unfortunately, his son's question had managed to unnerve him, so to be safe he decided to use the same method as did Ruelf some moments ago (floo powder – put a dash of powder into your fireplace thru the power of the Floo network, you'd get to appear in the fireplace where you wanted to be) "Diagon Alley!" he said, and moved into the flames. All that was left was the movement of Ron's name on the clock, from traveling to work and then all was silent

********** 

From his seat on the overstuffed couch in his living room. Harry Potter stared at the envelope propped against his lamp on the side table. He'd picked it up, earlier this morning when he returned from his on-road Quidditch matches. A game like no other, a sport for Witches and Wizards, a game played with fourteen players, six hoops and four balls. Where the object is to score as many goals (each goal is worth ten points) as you can on your three hoops before the golden snitch (which is worth 150 points to the team that catches it), is caught, which signals the end of the match, while riding a broom. The team who scores the most points while avoiding two bludgers that would knock you off your broom, at the end of the game wins.

His owl Hedwig, gave it to him as soon as he entered the foyer, but as yet still haven't opened it. He knew where the letter is from. The mark that was on the wax on the envelope was a dead giveaway. A letter H, signifying that it came from Hogwarth, Harry Potter's school, where he finished his studies. He exhaled a deep breath. Who knew that a letter would have this effect on him? He wondered. It was only a letter, the fact the it didn't come from the post, didn't matter, because what's normal for Wizards such as himself is to receive it by owls, or any bird for that matter, if there's no owl available.

Now, that was a lie. It was more than a letter. It was the symbol of the best thing that could probably happen to him. He knew that this kind of logic was preposterous, he had a good life, well, not the first eleven years that he remembered, but the next years, well, he wouldn't trade those years. He grimaced, if he was honest maybe he could trade maybe seven years after Hogwarts. 

Harry moved slowly towards the letter, he was being melodramatic, he told himself. He picked up the crisp envelope and opened it. He took a deep breath and began reading.

Dear Mr. Harry Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Attached herein are the books that would serve as the curriculum for this years term.

Term begins on the 1st of September. We await your owl no later than June 30.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress

Harry pushed his unruly black hair away from his face. It was a losing battle, for as long as he can remember his hair hasn't been manageable. He even tried a holding charm on it once to hold it in it's place, but his best friend Ron said, that it looked like he placed a dollop of Bobotuber's pus on top of his head and it gone bad. Harry didn't try to do it again. Thoughts of his hair, didn't seem to faze the joy that crept on to his face. Hedwig, seeing that his owner was wearing that goofy grin while staring at the corner wall flew across the room to perch on Harry shoulders. Nipping Harry's ear, his owl got his attention back and with a shake of his snow white feathered body, gave a hoot and flew towards his water bowl.

"Thanks, Hedwig." Harry called, but still the grin remained. He couldn't help it. This is what he had always wanted. But Cho, his ex-wife had other ideas, she wanted her husband to be somewhere where he can make more of himself. Though the name Harry Potter is as famous as any wizard or witches that had ever lived, she wanted more. She wanted to be the quintessential athlete's-athlete wife. Though he and Cho shared a passion that was ten degrees above boiling, he realized that they didn't have the deep, abiding friendship it took to make it through the normalcy (though what they perceive as normal, isn't what muggles [non magic folks] would define it.) When the passion fizzled, so did their marriage. They were divorced, he looked at his watch, two weeks, three days, and seven hours, but has been living apart for almost two years now.

Soon after they stopped living together, Harry had learned about Fleur's illness and understood that his best friend Ron, needed a help with his son. It was easy to pack up and move back home, nearer to the Weasly household. Cho, hadn't argued the move, she too knew that their marriage were over.

Surprisingly, since that time some two years back, he and Cho had developed a certain friendship that was absent during their ten year marriage. Cho has been signed up as the new Appleby Arrows assistant coach, just after their divorced has been finalized, while Harry…. Well, Harry is going to be a teacher.

Harry picked up the envelope again, and turned it over in his hands a couple of times before getting up and heading for his bedroom. He'd been smart to catch an earlier portkey than the rest of his teammates. He needed the time to absorb the news and savor the experience. Looking at the wall clock (a normal one), he noticed that he still have two hours to get ready before he is needed at the Burrow. Now, that would be amazing, he knows that the his best friends are going to be ecstatic as soon as they find out.

At that thought, Hermione Granger-Krum voice seemed to fill his head. Competent and calm.

"You got the job! Harry that's great. Do you want me to help you with your lessons? I just purchased this new book by Newt Scamander, Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them, 60th edition. I also have the latest one from Quentin Trimble, The Dark Forces: Guide to Self-Protection. I could work on it now, if you'd like. Id be finish before you can say Divination sucks."

Yes, that would be Hermione's words, There would be no time to savor the news, time to hit the books. Though there's no doubt, that Hermione would do a great job, Harry doesn't want that, He wanted to do this the way he wanted to do it. Besides, Harry thought, his best-friend had enough work on her plate, being a head of the Muggle Relations Department, although from her point of view, you can never have too much work. The More Work you have, the merrier, is what she likes to say.

In a moment, a vision of his other best-friend, Ron Weasley's reaction would be. Ron's red hair and his ear splitting grin started to swim before Harry, wearing a goofy expression.

"You, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Man, Snape would have your head my friend. That's not unexpected is it? Since you did defeat You-Know-Who. That's just wicked, Congratulations my friend…..Now, when would you take all us out to dinner to celebrate…. Wait, I know that Mum would love to have an excuse to prepare a feast."

Mrs. Weasly is Ron's mum, and has since adopted Harry like a son, since he was teenager. Ever since his husband Arthur, had been appointed as Minister of the Ministry of Magic, Mrs. Weasly had always wanted to have an excuse to celebrate. When Harry was young, The Weasly's hadn't had a galleon (wizard's money) to rub together, but after the defeat of Voldemort (You-Know-Who), they were rewarded for their hard work, and now the Weasly are now one of the most prominent family in the Wizarding world. In Harry's opinion, there's no family greater than the Weasly, even money hadn't changed their kind and compassionate nature, if you wanted further proof, the fact that they still live on the same house they've been in for years, even though they have more than enough money to buy a mansion would be proof enough..

Once inside his bedroom, he dropped the letter on his desk and moved towards his bathroom. Well, he still had time to soak on his tub for half an hour, which in Harry's opinion, is just the way to celebrate the appointment.

********** 

An hour and half later, the figure of Harry Potter, dressed in dark green sweater and black denim pants, appeared out of thin air and into the living room of the Weasly household in the Burrow. The ample figure of Mrs. Weasly was the on who first caught sight of him. "Good Evening, Harry," Mrs. Weasly said, she was smiling, "you're just in time, we'd be having dinner in the gardens in a few minutes." She was, a short, plum, kind-faced woman, truly a motherly figure for him.

Before Harry can return her greeting, there were a loud explosion that came from the general direction of the garage. Suddenly her demeanor changed to that of a angry, saber-toothed tiger. "For crying out loud," she snapped and started walking towards the source of the noise. "Those two!" she burst out, that tone indicated that she was referring to her twin sons, Fred and George, "honestly, you'd think that after all these years and a successful business, they'd learn to keep their heads out of trouble, no wonder they can't find a wife, no woman on their right mind would take them." Before moving completely out of the living room, she glanced back at Harry, her face returning to their calm façade. "Now, dear, Ron and Ruelf are in the garden, why don't you join them and tell them that we'd be eating as soon as Arthur gets home." With that final remark, she stomped out of sight.

Harry moved to the kitchen and headed out the back door, he had gone only a few paces, when a small figure came barreling straight to him. He didn't need to hear the high-pitched squeak to know that it was his godson Ruelf. Harry had fallen in love with the kid, and had treated him like a son, since he was born. Their relationship had always benefited both of them, Harry thought. Ruelf was son that he had always wanted but had never had the fortune to have. And Harry was the Uncle who spoiled the kid rotten. He smiled.

""Uncle Harry?" Ruelf asked when he finally let go of Harry's waist. The wonder in his eyes made Harry's smile even wider. He gestured at the bag that his uncle was holding, but his eyes never left Harry's face, "is that for me?"

"Of course it is, sport," Harry answered. He extended the gift. "Guess what I brought you today?"

His godson gave him an ear-splitting grin, "My Puddlemere United pajamas?"

"Of course," Harry leaned down and kissed Ruelf on his forehead, "just like I told you that I would." Harry said, automatically ruffling the child's red hair. "Where's everyone?"

Ruelf gleefully took the package and gestured towards the backyard. "Aunt Ginny is setting the table, Aunt Hermione is feeding Kyrie, Uncle Oliver and Uncle Percy is giving Hal a bath, he slipped on some mud earlier. Daddy's cooking steaks on the grill.", he added almost as an afterthought.

As if he'd heard that they were talking about him, Ron chose that particular moment to make his entrance. He sported a faded blue jeans, and a Chudley Cannons (another Quidditch team) sweatshirt that was glaringly orange that it should have clashed with his red hair horribly, but all it did was to fit him like he was made to wear those kind of outfit. It suited his muscular six feet two frame.

"Hey Har," Ron said, his deep voice full of warmth for his best friend. "What's up with you?" He pulled Harry into a hug. "So good to see you mate, we almost forgot what you looked like when we didn't see you for a month."

"That's rubbish." Said a voice that came from the general direction of the patio. It was Hermione, cradling her baby girl in her arms. "It's not as if, we don't see his face on the paper every other day or so," Hermione chided, "it's always the same. Harry Potter caught the snitch in record time. Harry Potter, still the best seeker in all of England…twelve years and the wonderful Potter is still going strong…"

Harry smiled and gave his best friend a kiss on both her cheeks, "I see you haven't change, still looking as lovely as ever."

Hermione smirked, "Now, Mr. Potter, flattery would get you everywhere.." then she returned the warmth of her greetings. "We missed you Har, how long do you plan to stay this time? Really Harry, you would think that you could still drop us a line every few weeks just to let us know that you're still alive."

"I'm sorry about that. I shan't do it again, or at least I don't think that I would anytime soon."

"What do you mean by that Harry?" Ron asked, apparently his steaks has all been forgotten by the arrival of his best friend , but when smoke started to emanate from the grill, Ron all but apparated to the steaks. "Bollocks, we'll talk about it later, the steaks are burnin'. Mum's going to have my head." He all but smacked his forehead, but with both his hands busy turning the steaks over, it all proved to be an impossible task.

Harry knew from both his friends words, that the conversation isn't truly over, just postponed, and that's fine with him, he'd rather share the news with all his family. He really wanted to share this great news with them, he knows that they would be happy for him, and that they'll be able to understand. But he also knew that Ron and Hermione would wait until they were alone, the three of them, before really asking the questions that was on their heads. Maybe with both their help, Harry finally could get some resolution and move forward with his life.


	3. Chapter 2: Cheesecake and Suggestion

A New Beggining

Author/ff.net: Azrael  
Paring: Harry P./Ron W.  
Rating: GP at least for this chapter.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, my idol JK Rowling owns them, I'm just playing in the sandbox.  
Warning: this is **slash**  
Notes: Our groups eats cheesecakes and Hermione drops a bomb, not that kind of bomb!   


Chapter Two: Cheesecake and Suggestions

********** 

"Okay, anybody want some cheesecake?" Ron asked after they had gotten home from the Burrow, as expected the dinner went magnificently, though some of the steaks were badly charred, it didn't lessen the joyous occasion. When it was time for them to go home, Hermione and Harry all agreed to stop by Ron's place. "I got some freshly made this afternoon."

"I do, I do," Ruelf sang.

"None for me, thanks," Hermione said with a smile. She was quite full from the dinner earlier, and her husband would probably have a piece of cake waiting for her when she gets back home. Viktor agreed to tuck Kyrie into bed, he understood that the three friends needed some time alone together after being apart for almost two months.

"I'll have some," Harry called and he looked at Hermione, "I thought that you loved eating Ron's world famous cheesecake,"

"Yes, Aunt Hermione, it has your favorite strawberries and whipped cream. You have to have some." Ruelf added.

"Okay, two against one that is so not fair," Hermione finally agreed, "and for your information," Hermione informed Harry with her eyebrows raised. "you're the one who loves eating those cheesecakes, Honestly, after all this time, you would think that Ron would finally admit that he wasn't the one preparing the treat, him, baking, as if."

"I heard that!" Ron returned to the room, apparently he didn't wait for the argument, since he came out with the cheesecake and four plates and forks. He placed the dessert on the coffee table and proceeded to cut three big slices for the adults and one smaller size for his son.

"I want a bigger piece," Ruelf complained, his infamous pout in place.

"You can't finish that much." His father explained pointing to the larger slices.

Ruelf was about to complain, but Ron gave him a look that said that no more discussion would be entertained. Ruelf frowned but after a moment turned his pout towards his Aunt Hermione. Hermione gave Ron a sheepish grin as she held out her plate and exchanged for the smaller piece that was on Ruelf's plate. Harry smiled when he saw Ron gave Hermione a look that promised dire retribution. He knew how Hermione felt, Harry still managed to get reeled by the little tyke's antics and drama. "It's good Ron," Harry said, after his first bite, to try and change the subject. As he'd hoped, Ron turned his attention on to her. "You missed your calling, you should have been a world famous chef."

"Baking is only one of my many talents." Ron boasted.

"More like your only talent," Hermione teased, smiling at the exchange, Harry knew that all was well again in the world.

As usual, Ruelf was the one doing the talking. He was regaling his audience with all that has happened since this morning, all the games that he and Hal played, and then the antics that the children did, when Kyrie arrived. Harry felt that all that all the grown-ups gaze was on the child, and it warmed his heart to know that he was a part of these wonderful people.

********** 

"You don't have boggarts, Ruelf," Harry said, flashing a smile in his godson's direction before turning off the light in the bedroom and closing the door. He thought how wonderful it was that Ron had his precious son. He couldn't imagine his best-friend's life if his wife died, leaving him alone in the world. He knew that Ron would understand that he wouldn't be truly alone, he'd still have Harry and Hermione and his family, so there would have been no shortage of support. But because Fleur did leave a son, Ron didn't have much time to grieve, he'd understood that his late wife would want him to be strong for their child. Harry couldn't bear it if he lost Ruelf and he was just his uncle. He can imagine what it would be like for Ron, who's the father. Life just wouldn't be worth living.

The six months before Fleur died had been the hard for all of them. For Ron, because he'd been comforting a dying wife while trying to maintain a stable home for his son. For Hermione and Harry, because they had to watch their best-friend suffer through the agony of seeing a loved one slowly slip away for him. For the Weaslys, because they knew that tragedy would forever mark their beloved son and brother. For Ruelf, who hadn't really understood while his mother was leaving. But most of all, it was very hard for Fleur, who died a brave death thinking only of her husband and son.

Harry was sad that Ron had lost a wife, and Ruelf his mother, but he was happy to know that they had shared Fleur's love. She had been a wonderful wife and a loving mother. Harry didn't have that luxury, both his parent's died when he was a baby, and the Dursleys, well, lets just say that they weren't role parents.

Harry knew that Hermione and Ron knows that he was going through some rough time in his marriage to Cho, he couldn't blame them, he had always known that theirs was a passion not built on love, but on need. The need of having someone to say that you were linked to, someone that you can say is yours.

Both her best-friend, one finding love but losing it, one who has someone. Harry wondered whether he would ever find another person to share his life with. Now, after two years of being completely on his own, he wondered if he would ever look for one.

"We didn't hear you come down," Ron said when he glanced up from his task of putting the dishes on the dishwasher, while Hermione is busily wiping the countertop. "Ruelf didn't try to make you stay a little longer did he?"

"You both know that he did, the little bugger." Hermione laughed. She knew that Harry had been wrapped around Ruelf's fingers, but that was understood. She always had a hard time refusing her daughter anything and Harry well, let's just say that he was the best and worse uncle a child could have. The best if you asked the children, but the worse, according to the parents. "But you on the other hand, had learned." Harry remarked to Ron.

Ron smiled. "He did, haven't he? I remember the time where I would buy the kid everything that he asks for."

"Well, you can't possibly blame me, I mean have you looked at the kid of yours lately, the little tyke is a quintessential manipulator. "Even you can't refuse him anything," At Ron raised his eyebrow, he added. "Well most of the time anyway."

"Shut the hell up, both of you." Hermione laughed. They were both right, they would always do anything that Ruelf asks for, just as long as they know that they'd be assured of Ruelf's happiness. With that remark, Hermione moved towards the counter and started to fix them all three cups. She gestured to her two best friends to sit around the kitchen counter. "Now, both of ye, sit down, and I'll fix us a glass of tea," she said. "We still have to catch up."

Ron nodded, but ushered his friends into the family room. "It would be better if we sit on the couch, makes for a more comfortable conversations." He gestured for them to precede him, and he carried the tray with him and set it on the table. When they had all settled, it was Hermione who asked Harry the first question.

"So what happened?"

"I got accepted as a teacher at Hogwarts, Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry said with a grin.

Hermione jumped up in excitement, as he knew she would. "That's great, Harry, What do you need me to do, I have these books that would be great for your lessons. Just got them this week. Oh, Harry, that's amazing, you always wanted to teach at Hogwarts and now you will." She stopped her clapping and moved to gather Harry into her arms and gave him a squeeze.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, tempting the fates eh," Ron said, ever since they were students at Hogwarts, there were always unlucky to have a teacher of that subject to last for more than one term. With things happening right and left at Hogwarts, it was a miracle, that they always had a supply of teachers to go around. "Didn't get Snape's job, did you?"

"Snape's still teaches at Hogwarts," Harry announced, with a twinkle in his eyes, "And we both know that I suck at potions. Hermione's the only one in this room, who could make a mean Polyjuice potion."

"Shut up, both of you," said Hermione, who had started to blush around her ears, but she looked rather pleased that they still remembered that one. "But Harry, I thought that Cho, didn't want you to become a teacher at Hogwarts, she always worried about your safety, even after Voldemort." With that name, Ron flinched, it wasn't because he was still afraid, they did defeat You know who, but it was borne out of habit.

When they were younger the mere mention of the name sends shivers up the spines of witches and wizards alike. Only Harry doesn't have any trouble saying the name, apparently, now neither does Hermione.

"My divorce became final two weeks ago." Harry said softly.

Ron inclined his head slightly and placed his hand on Harry's shoulders to give his friend a reasurring squeeze. Hermione wrapped her arms around her friend tighter, and whispered. "I'm sorry to hear that Harry," she said, "Do you want to talk about it."

Harry gestured for the two of them to sit down. "There's nothing to talk about. My marriage were over long before the divorce papers came in."

Hermione knew that there was more, but she knew Harry well enough to know that he'd talk about it, when he is able and ready. But she continued to hold on to Harry's arms and stroke it.

"I did love her, you know." Harry began slowly. "I did want to spend my life with her, didn't I?"

Ron sat quietly on the sofa, but he said. "Who knows what happened. Things doesn't always seem to go the way we wanted them to."

Hermione knew that Ron was thinking about Fleur, and she immediately felt guilty. Guilty about being happy with her life. Ron had lost a wife that loved him, Harry ended his marriage. She wouldn't know what she'd do if she lost her family. Viktor and Kyrie, she wouldn't know how she'd get through life without them. "I'm sorry." She said sadly.

Ron stopped his brooding and held Hermione's chin up to look her in the eye. "Oh, Hermione, you don't need to feel guilty for having a wonderful life. We're both sorry for getting carried away. Tonight is a time to celebrate Harry's selection as a professor."

Harry held her hands. "He's right you know. Besides there is really nothing to be sad about, I still have great friends to help me get through the lonely days ahead of me." She smiled, and they both smiled back at her.

"Change of subject," Ron looked up at the two of them, a self-deprecating grin on his lips. "Guess what Ruelf asked me this morning while we were having breakfast?"

Hermione giggled, as she slumped in the couch. "I can guess. He wanted to know when is he going to have a new mommy?"

Harry looked surprised, but it was Ron who asked her, with a stupid look about him. "How did you know?"

Hermione explained. "I heard him talking about it with Kyrie and Hal, this afternoon. He said that you were going to give him a new parent soon, and he'll have two people looking after him soon."

"Oh." Maybe, Ruelf's statement was more serious than Hermione had thought, she deemed it funny when she first heard about it, now she wasn't so sure.

"Yeah, oh, that was the first word that came out of my mouth too, when I first heard about it."

Ron lifter his eyes to look at Hermione. "Surely, he said more than that, didn't he?"

Harry sat up straighter on propped his elbows onto his knees. Harry was as protective of Ruelf as his biological father. Hermione considered her godson fortunate to have two dads looking after him. "Like what? He didn't say anything more than that, he didn't seem too over concerned about it. From the tone of his voice when he said that, he figured that it would only be a matter of time." Hermione's voice quickened, "Didn't you ask him what made him think of that question this morning."

The corner of Ron's mouth quirked at an odd angle. "I did ask him that."

"Well," it was Harry who asked the question. "what did he say?"

Ron took a deep breath. "Well, he said that Fleur promised him that she'd send a new parent when it was time."

Harry took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do you really think that Fleur told him that?"

"I don't doubt it for one second. Fleur was always a planner. Why shouldn't she plan this one to?"

Hermione heard the annoyance in her friends voice. "You shouldn't be annoyed with Fleur, she only wanted what was best for you and her son."

Ron folded his arms around him. "I know that, but talking to Ruelf about having a new person on his life as a parent. That was a bit much, even for her."

Hermione nodded, not in agreement, but in acknowledgement that she understood where he was coming from. "Fleur loved you, Ron. And you loved here. She'd want you to be happy."

"You don't think that I'm happy?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. But it was Harry who spoke. "Fleur's been gone for over two years now and to our knowledge you haven't even looked at another person to share your life with?"

"You're a fine one to talk Harry," Ron complained. "How many dates have you gone out in for the last three years?"

"But, I've been married for the last three years years," Harry said in defense of his actions.

"Right." Ron said sarcastically.

Hermione sighed. They're both using their marriage for not dating. She knew that Ron had to finish his grieving before he could truly be happy, while Harry. Well, he hadn' t been the one to file for a divorce because he didn't want his excuse to be taken away. "You're quite a pair, you both know that don't you?"

"Ruelf needs another parent, Ron. Even if you don't think that you need a partner." Hermione said. "And you need to get on with your life Harry, Cho had gone along with hers."

"I know you're going to think that I'm selfish Hermione, but I've always thought that you and Harry as Ruelf's other parent."

Hermione had gathered that, even before Ron had said it, but she also knows that his son needed more than just an Aunt and Uncle that's acting as surrogate parents.

"I'm glad to hear that," Harry said. "I do feel that Ruelf is my son is some way," He looked at Hermione. "That is why I don't need to live another life, I have one right here and it suits me just fine."

"Believe me, I believe that you're both right." She looked at Ron before continuing. "But you have to consider some things. Ruelf needs someone who'll live here with the two of you, someone else to tuck him in every night, someone to read him stories. Someone who'll share his life and yours." Hermione glanced back to Harry as she finished. "And you, you need to share a life with someone 24/7, not just as a surrogate parent that has the benefits without the hardships that go along with it. In other words, what you need your own family to look after. I understand that after the Dursleys as your role model family, it doesn't look promising at all, but Harry even after all that. There's no doubt in my mind that you'd make a great father."

Hermione studied her two best-friend's faces for what seemed like hours, before she dropped her bomb. "In fact, what I'm trying to say to both of you is that Harry could be the new mommy, or daddy number two, so to speak."


	4. Chapter 3: Decisions

New Beginning

Author/ff.net: Azrael  
Paring: Harry P./Ron W.  
Rating: PG for this chapter.  
Disclaimer: JK Rowlind owns them, Harry, Ron, Hermione, the lot, but I own Ruelf, or at least I think so.  
Warning: **slash** hope you know what that means.  
Notes: Harry and Ron comes to a decision that might affect their friendship forever. Seeing as I have two ongoing fics, I decided to concentrate on my Oliver/Percy fic, so I might not update this story for some time. Though be assured that I would be continuing writing this story.   


********* 

Chapter 3: Decisions

Hermione didn't know what she expected them to say, but what came out of their mouths definitely wasn't on her list.

"Are you crazy?" Harry exclaimed.  Harry's words were a little extreme, she thought, but what came out of Ron's mouth was promising, very promising indeed.

Ron stood up and walked to the brick fireplace.  He placed his hands in his jeans pocket and rocked back on his heels, as Hermione's idea formed fully in his mind.  "You know what? Hermione might be on to something."

"What?" Harry asked, the amazement clear in his voice.  He thought that Hermione's statement was ludicrous and that his friend had turned daft, but Ron, well for him to even consider…  Harry needed to call St. Mungo's fast and reserve two rooms for two new patients.

"I think Hermione's right, you could be Ruelf's new mo…errrr… Daddy,"

"You're daft, both of you.  Hermione, what were you thinking? I've always thought that you were the most intelligent one of us all, now I see that you've gone psycho when I wasn't looking."

Hermione looked on, and wrung her hands in front of her.  "Why not? Why is it crazy? You love Ruelf, Ruelf loves you.  Ron loves you, and I'm sure you love Ron."

"What? Ron loves me." Harry asked incredulously.

Ron sat next to Harry.  "Of course I do.  You're my best friend since forever."

"We may love each other, Ron, but we're not in love with one another, I mean you love Hermione too, why don't you ask her to be the new mommy?"  Harry stood and started pacing across the room.

Ron gave Hermione a grin, and explained, "Well, you know I can't… Herm-own-ninny here is already married and I don't think that Viktor is the generous type."

Hermione stood up and walked over to where Harry had stopped and looked him in the eye. "Look Harry, you've told us over and over again that passion doesn't make a marriage.  Friendship does.  Friendship is more important you said.  Well, you're friends, aren't you?'

He turned around and glared at them both.  "You two can't really be serious about this."

Ron sat forward on the couch.  "Now that I think about it." Though the idea was new to Ron, he was the first one to acclimate to it.  "I know at first it sounds crazy, but think about it!  You're already a parent figure in Ruelf's eyes.  You spend more time with us than you do anybody else when you're not on the road and we know that you're the only single person I spend any amount of time with."

Harry looked at Ron… he was serious.  He was really serious.  "You'd do all of that for Ruelf?"

"I'd do anything for my son."

"Even marry someone you don't love?"

Ron stood up and gestured towards the picture on the mantle, it was the three of them, Ruelf, Harry and Ron, when they went fishing before Quidditch season began. "But I do love you."

"What makes you think that I'd want to marry you?"

Ron dropped his arms and stepped back.

"Why wouldn't you want to marry Ron? What's wrong with him?"  Hermione all but stood in front of Ron, and stared angrily at Harry.

"That's not what I meant." Harry threw up his hands and flopped back at the couch. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.  "I can't believe that the three of us would be having this kind of conversation."

"Yeah," Ron said gruffly. "And I can't believe that you're acting as though marrying me is the most awful thing that could possibly happen to you."

The hurt in his best-friends voice caused Harry to open one eye to look at him.  "I don't believe this.  You're hurt because I won't consider Hermione's crazy idea?"

"It's not crazy," Hermione said in defense, "and how could you hurt Ron's feelings, at least he understands that it's a brilliant idea."

"I'm not hurt." Ron lied, he knew it was irrational but he was hurt.

"Sure you aren't.  I know you, Ronald Weasly, and you're hurt. Why?"

Ron looked at Harry.  "Because you act like the idea is so outrageous.  It's not.  I'm a good man, and a good friend.  I'd make you a great husband.  Why can't you even consider that?"

Harry then realized that Ron was dead serious.  "This isn't about whether or not you'd make a good husband, Ron.  I know that you would make a great husband.  It's about Hermione's suggestion that we turn a friendship into a marriage, that is so ludicrous."

Hermione studied her folded hands.  "I admit, it's a new thought, Harry, but I don't think it's ludicrous at all.  You'd be perfect for one another."

"And how did you figure that one out Hermione?" Harry asked, his look skeptical.

"Firstly, Ruelf would get another parent.  Second, you get a marriage that is based on friendship and a man who loves you.  Most marriages don't start with those kind of odds.

"And what would Ron get out of all of this?"

"I'd get a parent for my son and a friend to share my life with."

"You're both serious about this?"

Ron nodded. "I admit, at first I really didn't give it much thought, but it sounds about right.  Think about it?"

"I have thought about it and it still sounds crazy."

"Why is it crazy?" Hermione's demanded.

"Because Ron and I are friends, not lovers."  Harry knew that he was repeating himself but they both needed to understand.

"Haven't you been telling us that the best basis for marriage is friendship? You've already had the passion?"  Hermione reminded him.

That remark had hurt but before Harry could tell her that, Ron had already spoken.  "Besides it wouldn't have to be a real marriage.  I need a parent for Ruelf more than I need a partner."

"Not a real marriage?" Harry asked, this conversation is getting crazier and crazier by the moment.

"You know," Ron said, finding the wall attractive all of a sudden.  "No sex."

Harry laughed.  At his words, at this silly conversation that Hermione had started.  "No sex?"

Ron cleared his throat and looked up at him.  "Unless you want it, that is.  I won't pressure you or anything."

Harry shook his head slowly.  He had to admit that the thought of having sex with Ron wasn't a new one.  He'd thought about it more than once when they were at Hogwarts.  When that thought came across him mind, it wasn't a surprise.  Ron was very attractive and he had some inkling that he was not only attracted to the fairer sex.  He'd been his best friend and he'd trusted Ron with his life.  His teenage mind had figured that maybe he could just approach Ron and do the deed and be done with it.  He wouldn't have to think about it anymore.  Of course, he'd never been able to mention this to Ron, or Hermione for that matter.  When Fleur transferred to Hogwarts, he had been too busy chasing after her. And he did have some pride after all.

Ron touched his knee.  "What are you thinking about Harry?"

He moved his leg away and Ron's hands fell away.  "You and me. Being married. Living as husband and husband."

"It wouldn't be too bad," Ron said with a smug look about him.  "Fleur did manage to teach me how to be a good husband."

Harry heard the note of grief in Ron's voice as he heard him talk about his wife.  It made Harry want to comfort his best friend to wrap his arms around him and to console him.  But he didn't dare.  Not while they were having this discussion.  "This marriage suggestion is not the right thing for us Ron.  It's an easy answer but I don't think that it's the right one."

Hermione took Harry's hands in her smaller one.  "I know this conversation sounds crazy, coming out of the blue and all.  But my gut tells me that it's the right thing for you both, and Ron's serious about this."

Ron took Harry's other hand in his much larger one.  "I'm very serious.  I want you to be a part of my life, I want you to be my partner.  To raise my son with me.  You mean the world to me  and Ruelf, Harry.  I think you know that."

Harry looked at their hands, two hands wrapped beneath his, two people that he cared about most in the world.  "You're right Hermione.  I do care for Ron and Ruelf.  But marriage? That's a big step."

Ron patted his hand, a very familiar gesture, but somehow to Harry it felt a little different.  "Don't say no yet.  Think about it some more.  We can talk about it when you're ready."

Harry didn't believe thinking about it would help, but both the looks that Hermione and Ron were sending his way forced him to nod in agreement.

**********

Ron watched the fireplace long after Harry and Hermione were gone in Floo powder smoke,  Hermione's suggestion still on his mind.  He knew that Harry was resisting right now, but he knew that he'd come to his senses eventually and capitulate.  That's the way he has always been.  Even when they were younger, he always managed to go about doing things without thinking about them first.  Tonight he had refused.  He had expected that at least.  He knew that for the two of them, Hermione's suggestion would take a bit of a time for Harry to get used to it.  But Ron knew that he would agree eventually.  He knew that the deciding factor for Harry would be the same deciding factor for himself - Ruelf.

Ron walked up the stairs quietly and entered his son's room.  When he saw his son curled up in his bed, hugging the pillow close to him, his heart swelled with emotion.  He had too much love for his son.  He thanked the gods that he had come to his senses and realized how important time spent with him was.  He had made his rich life that much richer with him in it.  Sadness flooded him as thoughts of his wife came into his mind.

Not a day went by that Ron didn't regret the decision he'd made early in their marriage.  He devoted too much time on his work as an Auror.  It was a dangerous life that he did live, and he knew that each time that he was away Fleur would worry for him so.  How he wished that he could have that time back.  How he wished that he had become a barrister from the very beginning, after Hogwarts, so he could have shared more time with Fleur and Ruelf.  But he didn't, and he couldn't.  And he had to live with that.

********** 

Long after the feeling of being sucked down a giant drain had ebbed (Harry never lost that particular feeling while he used Floo Powder, that's why he'd rather apparate)  Harry still felt that his world was spinning.   He couldn't believe that Hermione had come up with that stupid idea!  Ron and Harry married?  What was she thinking?

And Ron, what was he thinking to go along this harebrained scheme of Hermione.  Oh, Harry had an idea of what went through that mind of his.  Ruelf needed another parent and Harry was a good choice.  A safe choice… A safe choice because Harry wouldn't demand more from him than he was willing to give.  Ron would still be able to hang on to his love of his wife as long as he wanted.

Harry wasn't in love with Ron and Ron wasn't in love with him, but they did love each other.  Was that enough to make a marriage work?  Harry knew that passion alone wouldn't be enough, but was friendship?  As he recalled the pain of his marriage, he knew that he could never choose a marriage based on passion alone, and though he also knew that friendship alone wouldn't be a perfect choice, he'd feel safer with the idea of entering a marital union based on the friendship that he shared with Ron, rather than dealing with the roller coaster emotions that he shared with Cho.  There was something comfortable about sharing his life with Ron.  Something stable, something safe.  God knows that he's crazy about Ruelf.  He already loved the child like he was his own.

He walked towards the kitchen, with Hedwig perched upon his shoulders to get some fresh water and some treats for his pet.  After making sure that Hedwig was comfortably perched on a counter, he placed the offering near her, and walked over to the sink to wash his hands and open the kitchen window, so as to let his owl out if she wanted.  Hedwig had mellowed with age and now tended to spend her time in Harry's home, even at night.

He ruffled Hedwig's feather and made his way towards his bedroom.  He entered it, immediately kicking his shoes away, and began to remove his clothes.  When he was down to his t-shirt and boxers, he stopped at the sight of his reflection in the full length mirror his godfather sent him last Christmas.  Professor Lupin, his godfather's mate, said that it was an exact replica of the Mirror of Erised, but without the powers of sight. But the pictures that he placed on it have more than made up for it's lack of power.

Harry made a critical appraisal of himself.  The mirror showed the well-maintained body of a thirty year old man.   Thank the heavens for Quidditch, that sport alone had managed to prevent the appearances of some unwanted tires, particularly around his middle.  He placed his left hand on his forehead and raised his bangs to look at his famous scar.  Still the same, after all this years… the same person still existsed.  But tonight Harry was looking way behind the scar, behind the physical façade that was his face to look at the human being inside.  He had always wanted to have the same things most people wanted – love, a career, and a family.  He thought that he had found it with his ex-wife.  Apparently not, for that dream was shattered, and with it, he also lost that part of himself that dared to wish for such things.

Harry stretched out on his bed and stared at the ceiling, his glasses still on.  Ron was lucky, he loved Fleur and Fleur had loved him.  Their's was a love that even death couldn't conquer.

Fleur…  Harry thought, what would she think about their idea.  Would she agree with it, or would she, like Harry think that it was a waste of time to even consider it.  At that particular moment, Harry felt a cool breeze run across his body.

"Take care of my family for me Harry."  A soft voice that sounded a lot like Fleur said.  "Protect my family Harry, your are the boy who lived. And love them, the way that they love you."

"Fleur?"  Harry called out.  He sat up straighter and looked around the room.  Though the breeze had passed, he still wrapped his arms around himself to ward off the chill that he felt.  Was he hearing his own thoughts or was there something else going on?

Harry wasn't so sure… of all the things that he had seen in his life, he knew that everything could possibly happen.  He removed his glasses and placed them on his bedside table, and lay back down on his bed.  As sleep started to come over him, a feeling of calm contentment seemed to envelope his body and filled it with warmth, and suddenly, before he surrendered to his dreams, Harry Potter's path became clear.  

**********

Ron pulled into Harry's driveway the next morning.  He opened the front door of his Ford Anglia (who at their last year at Hogwarts decided to come out of the Dark Forest and go back to the Weasly family and his father Arthur decided that he should keep it since he lived near downtown London) and spent a few moments gathering his thoughts as he looked around Harry's neighborhood.  It had always surprised him why Harry chose to live within three blocks of the Dursleys, though they had made it their lifelong goal to make Harry's life miserable, especially when Harry was young.  Still Harry insisted that he live near them to keep his eye out for them.  His Harry had always had a heart.  **_His Harry, _**now where did that come from.  Figuring that he had waited long enough, and since he was hearing voices that was not his own (or so he thought), he rang the bell and at once Harry opened the door, almost as if he had been waiting for him.  Harry's welcoming smile brought a flutter of butterflies to Ron's stomach.

"Come on in.  I've got coffee in the kitchen, we should talk there."  He didn't wait for Ron to answer, but turned towards the kitchen.

He had no choice but to follow Harry.  As he did, Hedwig, Harry's owl, welcomed him, perched herself on top of his shoulders and nipped his ears fondly.  "Hey there, Hedwig," he reached down his breast pocket and took out some owl treats (he always had a stock of treats because Ron does own an owl for himself, although now Ruelf had claimed Pig for his own.)   As soon as he glanced back to Harry, he couldn't help noticing the solid curves of his friends backside.  He'd seen his friend in that outfit often, for as long as he can remember, but he didn't remember it looking as good as it did this morning.

"So have you thought about it?" he asked Harry as soon as he was seated in one of the stools at the kitchen counter.  He wanted his best friends answer, but he also needed some conversation between them to keep his thoughts from dwelling on how delectable Harry looked, with his hair in its usual disarray, and his shirt and shorts wrinkled like he just got out of bed.  Which from the looks of it he assumed that he did.  Bed, Ron shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking about bed and Harry in the same context.

Harry turned to him, carrying two cups of coffee.  "What else could I think about?" he asked.  "It's not everyday that a man receives a marriage proposal from a bloke, much more considering that the bloke in question is one of his best friend and lifelong mates."

Ron blinked a few times.  He wasn't so sure if it was sarcasm that he heard on his friend's voice, but he liked the sound "lifelong mate" although, he's sure Harry didn't mean it that way.  "Well, have you decided?"

Harry's green gaze bored into Ron's and he couldn't help but feel as though Harry was looking deep into his soul.  "You know that I love Ruelf like he was my own son."

Ron nodded, "Of course I know that."  Somewhat relaxed now that Harry had spoken, he eased into the stool.  "And you do know that Ruelf loves you just as much."

Harry raised his hand to make a point.  "I don't believe in divorce when children are concerned, Ron."  He looked around his kitchen for a moment before continuing.  "If we do this, it has to be forever, or at least until Ruelf is an adult.  He can't lose another parent, not even through divorce, it wouldn't be fair to him."  Harry took two sugar cubes and dropped them into his mug. He offered some to Ron but the redhead declined.

"I agree with you.  Ruelf doesn't need another parent just so he could lose him."  He set his cup down before looking straight into Harry's eyes.  "That's why we'd make a perfect couple.  We can last forever."

Harry looked away as he lifted his cup to his lips.  "But what if you fall in love with someone else?"

"I could ask the same of you." Ron reached for Harry's hand and wrapped his fingers around Harry's.  "It won't happen, being in love that one time is more than enough for me."

Harry wondered at Ron's tone.  It didn't sound like grief, more like acceptance.  "You're willing to bet your life on it?"  Harry moved his hand away.

Ron tapped his fingers on the counter as he looked at Harry.  "You didn't answer my own question.  What about you? Could you commit yourself to this and miss out on the love of your life?"

Cho's image appeared on Harry's mind, and it quickly disappeared as fast at it had come.  "I already had the love of my life, and I lost it."

Ron merely nodded, running his hands up and down his cup.  Hermione was right, he and Harry were quite a pair.  They'd make this work because they both understood that friendship and commitment makes a marriage.  Being in love was an unnecessary luxury.  "You still haven't said whether or not you'd accept the proposal."

Harry nodded.  "I do hope that I won't live to regret this."

Ron stood up and moved to Harry's side and wrapped his arms around his best friend.  He couldn't help but marvel about the way they fit.  He moved away as he cleared his throat.  "You won't regret this Harry.  I promise that I'll do everything I can to make you happy."

Harry gave the barest hint of a smile.  "And I'll do my best to be the best parent that I can be for Ruelf sake."

Ron had noticed that Harry didn't mention being his partner/husband, and he was about to comment on this but before he could get a word out.  Harry spoke again.

"So when do we tell them?"

**********

Next : Ron and Harry breaks the news, what would people's reaction be?

Huge Shout Outs:

Sarah the Green Witch : Woo-hoo, I've got a beta, I've got a beta **runs around the room waving hands and dancing like an idiot). Thank you kindly for your help, I really needed it, since this is my first foray in this endeavor, I would need all the help that I can get.

MiniMe : I am having a great break, thank you kindly for asking. But you're right, I'm not good at grammar, and verb tenses is a struggle. But you can be assured that I would take as much time as I can developing Ron and Harry's character as well as the others.

J() : I'm sorry if I go on and on about stuff, but I rest assured, I'd keep it to a minimum next time (and with Sarah's help I think that I would.).

Jivanna : Thank you for your kind words.


End file.
